


太阳·神使·离弦箭

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 克加伦, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 在ao3玩，就按这里的方式来：坦率打tag，准确预警。看清楚tag，“克加伦”上半场，“左麟右李”下半场。由于这样那样一言难尽的研究（感谢疫情期间一路引导的太太orz），我逆了，但是我又逆回来了orz。不接受逆或者不接受逆回来的话，退散。bdsm，捆绑，道具，放置，一丢丢强制（只一丢丢。生理未成年退散，心理未成年退散。黑化有，但he（我觉得。接受不能者，退散。是个严肃的啰嗦的文学（？？不接受这种幽默感的，退散。万一还有别的雷到你但我没想到预警的地方，不喜点叉。
Kudos: 7





	太阳·神使·离弦箭

**Author's Note:**

> 在ao3玩，就按这里的方式来：坦率打tag，准确预警。  
> 看清楚tag，“克加伦”上半场，“左麟右李”下半场。由于这样那样一言难尽的研究（感谢疫情期间一路引导的太太orz），我逆了，但是我又逆回来了orz。不接受逆或者不接受逆回来的话，退散。  
> bdsm，捆绑，道具，放置，一丢丢强制（只一丢丢。生理未成年退散，心理未成年退散。  
> 黑化有，但he（我觉得。接受不能者，退散。  
> 是个严肃的啰嗦的文学（？？不接受这种幽默感的，退散。  
> 万一还有别的雷到你但我没想到预警的地方，不喜点叉。  
> 

太阳·神使·离弦箭

上

Apollo站在镜前，拉起一截袖子，擦镜上的雾。无可避免，粗糙而柔软的白色浴衣布料，掉了一些小小的毛，带着湿气粘到玻璃上。朦胧很快又薄薄地起。  
他凑近了看自己，下唇微微干燥，眼下微微发青。幽黑眼中尽是迷雾。  
人在五十岁以后，记忆力会开始出问题。Apollo只能记得，软管最初进入身体时的触动——和漫长而反复的冲刷与宣泄终于结束时，也就是，现在，的空虚。一首一尾的间歇中，眼中迷雾何以叠加至此，无法记起，这都是因为年过五十。——至于你自己的五十岁是从几岁开始发生，这是另一个故事了，这因人而异。  
Apollo又擦擦镜子。无济于事。他于是打开吹风机，对着玻璃吹，狭小室内加倍的湿热，唯有镜子干燥了。清晰，明确，一室虚假的，太阳。他吹干满头密密短发，啊，太阳，清晰明确。  
他啪的一声关上灯。日神的幻觉得以编织，全赖时不时关掉梦境。

Hermes倚在密室墙边，他的冥府前厅，那里有他的秘密之花。他披一身美丽的黑色丝绸，轻轻覆着雪白肌肤。左边衣摆中有一磅沉重，Hermes总怀疑，那一磅沉重将衣领拉扯歪斜了。反复照过镜子，没有歪，但反复确认，足以破坏他的均衡之美。这种细节只有我会发现，他想，感到悲哀之余，感到高兴。左边半张脸上斜斜覆着黑发，长长的柔顺，也如丝绸，冷冷地反光。夜深般，从天花板的最高处，倾泻下月光。化为眼中粼粼笑意。

“请。”  
Apollo走到房间中央，脱掉浴衣，扔在地上，对此厌倦。能想象眼中可鄙的厌倦。他永远无法像追风的神使那样，在夜间飞驰中微笑。  
Hermes走近他身边，温柔唇上的高光像一个吻。他抬起手，晃一晃，掌心缠着一截猫尾般的妖精。  
Apollo乖乖伸出双手，温柔而冰冷的黑色皮毛覆上他的双腕。轻轻地咔嗒一声，小猫露出真容。若看到猫，你不能叫它“喵”，你要叫它“手铐”，它就会露出真容，它是一副手铐。  
Hermes一手将Apollo被绑起的双手拉过头顶，同时踮脚，另一只手向空中轻轻一探，勾下一个绳结，把手铐中间的桥搭上去，扣住，完美。他双手顺势拂过Apollo被迫高举的手臂，日常的“内侧”此时变为“外侧”，他沿着胳膊抚摩着降下，深夜的浴室已为皮肤下的肌肉制造了足够的放松和热意。全然淹没，方才傍晚烈日绿茵中，另一种截然不同的热意。结束触碰，收回双手。  
Hermes又笑了。  
Apollo皱起眉闭上眼。另一个神进入德尔斐，开始统治一年中的那十分之一光阴。这种神叫做欲望，不欲望任何别的，只欲望欲望本身。如红日落陷天底。  
Hermes看着这闭起的眼，感觉关上的是一种窗。毫不意外，应对自如，他从绸衣口袋里拿出那个巨大深黑的震动棒。它没有一点点反光，只有绝望的重量。离开口袋后，薄衣的一边领口骤然一松，感到偏颇。  
Hermes咬紧牙，无人能看到他此时狰狞。他将震动棒用力捅进Apollo体内。  
是有备而来，Hermes评估着自己的速度和对方的阻抗程度，得出结论。非常，非常顺畅。当太阳神关了精神之窗，请绕行背面，他早已打开肉身之门，欢迎欢迎，任何讯息、任何风、任何敌人和朋友，请进。不需要考虑润滑、扩张，不需要担心会让他受伤，Hermes只是用他随心的速度，把一截一截狰狞的岩石和荆棘，埋进地心熔岩深处。  
此时，他脸上的狰狞，却渐渐褪去了。他知道这种缓慢而坚决的转移过程，每一瞬间是如何发生的。他如同走出了身外，亲眼凝视自己的面容。Hermes本就是镜中之神。  
Apollo剧烈挣扎起来，身躯扭动。绑住他手腕的锁链，只有那一截是皮毛，往上数全是铁，几股纠结缠绕着，被他晃得哐哐地响。他仰起头，不住大声哀叫。他们有约，不在做爱时“说话”，但一般不把这种野蛮嗥嗥叫做“说话”。Apollo依然紧闭着眼，汗水沿额角往下，经过眼角，被笑纹阻挡去路。一般来说，也不把这种痛楚褶皱叫做“笑纹”。  
Hermes保持着速度，像引最后一阵鼓进入最后四句乐句，将最后一截可怕的凶器捅进去。推进四分之一，如在门墙上撞开一线，推进四分之二，如使门墙倒塌，推进四分之三，如斩首空城上弹琴的阿波罗，推进四分之四，如屠杀血洗直至最后一根芦苇。  
Apollo全身瘫软下来，锁链保持住他的虚假的站立。他睁开眼，看向Hermes。纯净如月的脸上，一个孤寂而疏远的微笑。  
他张开口，忘了要说什么，又记起了做爱时不说话的契约。  
Hermes从口袋中拿出另一段裹了密密绒毛的锁链，双手松松绕过Apollo的身体，探到他身后，勾起凶器尾部把手上那只绸带编织而成的环扣，将链子穿过去，然后拉回身前，堪堪锁上。小心翼翼，丝毫不碰他身前的勃起。忽略这种可悲的亢奋。  
随后他放开手，收回身侧，他的身体的距离，看上去总是比事实更远，连他的身体的体积，看上去都总是比事实更小。他微笑着轻轻说：  
“你胖了一点……感觉好吗？”  
——规则就是用来打破的，对有些人来说。  
Apollo重新闭上眼。他身体最深处的肌肉，并不属于他本人，而属于魔鬼。现在魔鬼正反复放松又再次握紧它的手，想要试试能不能把另一个魔鬼塞进来的谜语，握紧直至变形。就像在问，能不能靠抓握，捏碎生鸡蛋。感觉不好，不好，非常痛，但非常痛快。这不好，他闭着眼又低下头。  
Hermes轻轻笑了一声。每当一个美丽的神因痛苦而暗淡，另一个美丽的神就因丑陋而狰狞。  
“睁开眼。”他说，“你忘了我们的约定，闭嘴，睁眼。”  
Apollo睁开眼，又抬起头。  
“你很美。”Apollo喃喃说，他没戴眼镜，看近物模糊，看远物也模糊。只有眼前苍白明亮的面容，在黑衣与黑发的光泽画框中耀目。  
“你也很美，你的眼睛。”一粒一粒的音，Hermes轻轻弹奏。这双眼睛里有他自己的脸，凝固在泪水之后。做爱时请使用玻璃的眼泪，比较不会融化。玻璃后封存着自己，非常美丽。  
说完，Hermes伸出手去，绕过Apollo的腰，不碰触任何一处皮肤，他眨眨眼。Apollo也眨眨眼，只眨一边。Hermes低头笑笑，笑这种无声的倾诉中的孤独。我忘记了，我们之间的哑语字典，但愿。他打开震动棒的开关。一键到底。  
“啊！！”Apollo惊叫。这太过了，太过了。身体完全失控，像海啸翻涌一样挣扎。  
Hermes皱起眉。他撤回手时迟了一瞬，于是被海啸波及了一瞬。他后退两步，一吸，一呼，平复这一点点波动。然后观看这场盛宴。  
伴着闷闷又隆隆的马达声，Apollo身体里的凶器高频率又大幅度地动荡。他完全出于本能挣扎，体内的肌肉终于被他从魔鬼手里抢回，竭力收缩着，想要把凶器推出去，但稍稍推出一点，就被紧紧缠在小腹上的锁链阻挡对抗。这没有任何意义，但他无法放松，无法容忍凶器重新进入这么微不足道的一两厘米。剧烈动荡中的僵持和尖叫持续太久，几乎窒息，Apollo在眼前发开始发黑时，本能地抓住咽喉肌肉一颤的机会，大口吸气。——为了歌唱，也为了活着，人类的本能是腹式呼吸。这太糟糕了，小腹也随呼吸起伏。隐藏在绒毛的温柔安抚下的铁链，露出它的冰冷坚硬，勒得死紧。意外的疼痛尤为致命，后穴的肌肉失去力气，刚被推出一点点的钝器乘乱重新撞进去，完美摩擦在最敏感的靶心。  
我好像……确实胖了。Apollo默念。他以为自己立刻就会射出来，然后就能解放了，至少是暂时解放。但没有。刺激过载，激发的完全是痛楚。神经系统中尽人皆知的病态混乱却意外罢工，拒绝将激越的痛转化为性欲的快感。神经系统此时只希望能匀出一点力气来骂个街。不，没有这种奢侈，没有词汇。  
Apollo只觉得自己的身体好像都变成一只瓶子，像在飓风暴雨下灌入雨水一样不断灌入疼痛。这瓶子甚至是无底的，永远不会装满、不会流溢，无论他如何大喊大叫、神智渐散。  
他分辨不出这持续了多久，但忽然有一刻，无端端他睁眼看了一眼Hermes。Hermes唇边带一丝残酷的笑意，但华美的容颜和眼睛，却载满哀怜。  
一滴疼痛，像一滴咸咸的汗，因这哀怜，渗进Apollo的眼眶。唯有这一滴疼痛，碰到他身体中痛楚的黑洞后，没有被吞没，而是灵巧逃逸。他的神经捕捉住这滴冰雨，将它变成快感的星火，轻微，迅速，传遍周身。  
“啊……”他的哀嚎忽然撤去了力，变成轻微的喘息，里面还含游丝般的气息。  
妈的，性感，像火烧火燎的小猫尾巴，一拂而过。  
于是第二波快感又起，第二粒星火，精确通向性器。  
紧接着便是暴雨般的山火。  
“啊！啊！天哪……”Apollo开始放浪呻吟，硬得要命、爽得要命，滔滔的快感，从尾椎中无穷无尽地击打迸发，一浪高过一浪，灵魂都被颠出体外。  
但这太糟糕，这站立的姿势。身体没有着力点，双腿酸软发抖，手腕扯着锁链摇来晃去，带动整个人东倒西歪。这太糟糕，不惧倾覆跌倒，只忧愁着，必须匀出一点神智，用来随时寻找岌岌可危的平衡。这一点点分心，让人无法全神贯注于欲望。  
于是欲望只是堆积，不断地堆积，越来越高。只缺箭离弦前的那一下后撤。但就缺这一点点，每到濒临高潮，巨石便又滚落陡坡。  
Apollo在发疯般的欲火跋涉中，想出声哀求Hermes帮自己射出来，都已张开了焦干的唇。抬头望到对方——他那么远，那么孤寂。  
Apollo摇摇头，决定闭嘴。沉沦吧，请继续。沉沦到跌出陆地沉入深海，又再推石上山，请再来一次。毕竟来到这里，也正是为了将这一片疯狂，抵押给月亮的背面。  
Hermes却一步一步走近，忽然双手搭上Apollo的肩。  
冰冷的手指，滚烫的肩膀。  
“啊……”

Hermes数满两个小节的拍子，退后一步。将双手交叉环在胸前，一个防御而退守的姿态。他好整以暇，看着Apollo手臂被吊起，完全敞开的姿态，在这种敞开中继续高潮、颤抖、呼号。直到停止。他的手指、手肘、眼睛、脖颈、肩头、腰肢、膝盖、脚趾，都本能要蜷缩，却依然被悬吊着他的锁链强迫敞开。Hermes收紧手臂和手指，在Apollo看不见的暗处，紧紧抓住他自己的肋骨和战栗。他暗中咀嚼，这种收敛与扩张间的摩擦。  
什么都没有停，震动棒、肉体、时间。很快Apollo就从奄奄一息的不应期里活过来，匆匆数息间，就再次绷紧身体，很快他绝望地仰起头，无声地呐喊，射了第二次。  
忽然想要将某种冰冷宣之于外，Hermes转身，将Apollo翻涌的身体抛到身后。他走到墙边，从柜子的角落里抽出一张唱片。  
今天的人们，把存放声音的水晶棺称为，“蓝光”。

凌晨，同静望，奇幻冰雕亮光。

封套上，有Apollo拿金色马克笔标上的入手日期，还有他大笔一挥的签字。盖在冰冷浅蓝的封套和声音上，这抹金粉，热烈，而不协调。  
他走回Apollo身边，他依然在颤抖，但安静下来。被他强行吞下的喊声哽在咽喉间，逼出微弱又急迫的换气声。  
“好听吗，这首歌？”Hermes轻轻问。  
Apollo艰难吞咽，猛皱一下眉。找回呼吸后，他说：  
“好听。”  
“跟着唱。”  
Apollo震惊地看他。  
Hermes已再次穿上那个防御退守的姿态，穿在他的黑色绸衣外面。  
“不……”Apollo近乎啜泣道：“会走音。”这时体内的凶器触到最敏感那一处，别说唱歌，连说话都走音了。  
Hermes微笑，忽然就伸手，长按震动棒的调节键，强度先是无序地跌落与攀升，忽然之间，转为改变它的节奏型，最后骤停。他收回手。  
可以了，这就可以唱了。  
“有两个选择。”Hermes轻轻说，感到自己冷酷，想赶自己出去，但依然在绵绵飞花的如雪飘飞中说：“等一会我打开开关，你可以选跟着唱，唱一首，结束。你也可以不唱，听完一张唱片。”  
Apollo痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
“一首，或者十首以上。”Hermes睁着一双大大的圆眼睛。请认真地观察、请认真地决定。  
“我……我唱。”Apollo颤声道。从身外闯入的凶器停止了，但他内在自发的疯狂并没有停止。这种东西一旦开始，轻易不会停下。他在接近痴呆的脑子里找了找歌词，切进去。

谁能求漫天雪地里。

Hermes突然走近一步，拥抱住Apollo的身体，吻住他的唇，吃掉后半句。在后半句里吃掉双方口腔中的痛楚，这痛楚是多么甜蜜。这句结束，他也精确结束这个吻，抽身退后。  
“不是唱这首。”  
Apollo凝视他，Hermes从他眼中的倒影里，看到了一种微妙的不详。  
“我要听你唱情凭谁来定错对。”Hermes轻轻说。一字一粒音，大珠小珠落玉盘。  
“不……”Apollo摇头，太阳穴里一阵痛，耳鸣。  
他挣扎一下让自己恢复神智，接着说：“不行，不可以。我不唱了。”  
“那就是一整张唱片。”  
他们对视静默很久，仿佛是在命运与自由意志之间，认真地决定。最后Apollo打破僵持与对峙：  
“好。”  
神使的位置让Hermes永远无权说出神谕、只能接受神谕。而他的尊严在于，把独断理解成箴言，以便在箴言面前，保持微笑。  
于是他微笑，走回他的唱片墙，抽出另外一张。Apollo也在上面签了日期名字。好近，他离我这么近。  
它始于隆重漫长的鼓掌，为了庆贺，艺术家身先士卒，为全人类争得一种伟大智慧：今天下午五点钟休止红日、明天上午九点钟重启希望。  
在德尔斐的悲歌开声之前，他走回Apollo身边，打开开关。  
“不……啊！不……不要！对不起，我错了……不要……”  
Hermes皱起眉，一步步后退，过了一会儿，实在忍无可忍，甚至转身走出房间。——这就是为什么，做爱的时候应该闭嘴，人一开口，尽说蠢话。  
“不……回，回来，求你。”  
过一会儿，Hermes延宕地回应这呼唤，回来。Apollo看到，他手里拿着一条领带，是自己来时打的那条。——这不是亘古的契约，而是一年半载间，才头脑一热决定的：人应当优雅，去寻一些需要正装出席的场合。需要正装出席做爱的场合。  
Hermes把领带展开，双手托住，像在推销一幅图穷匕见的卷轴。  
“绑起来不要再射会比较好，不要伤到身体。”他说。加一副眼镜，就能变成白衣天使。  
他跪下去，精致地用丝绸将火焰缠绕，一圈又一圈。耳朵里则充斥声音，来自异域、来自心灵、来自金属、来自声带、来自去年、来自昨天、来自刚才。  
而艺术家选择听到，但不停留，他只是向前，执行当下的创世。  
Hermes灵巧收回手，看着刚诞生的饱满蝴蝶结。一些恶意升起，疼痛十级，人有理由恨自己的造物。  
他站起身，大力拥抱Apollo，慷慨地赠折磨以温度。然后凑到他耳边说：  
“这条领带真丑，是谁买给你的？还是你以前的那些漂亮。”说完，他将一只手从对方腰间移到身前，抓住裹着丝绸的勃起狠狠捏一下，“但，布料不错。”  
说完，他转身走出这暗室。  
从前的悲伤也淡忘。背后这么唱毕了第一首，随即有一阵啜泣的呻吟。

下

从奥林波斯山下降，每个神必须为自己找到一片领地。为了歌唱，也为了活着。  
Apollo选择酒神栖居的浴室举办肉身献祭。Hermes选择爱智者会饮的餐室供奉五脏五官。  
桌后白墙，挂一幅竖琴。椅前星空，悬一只水晶球，全世界都在里面折射。  
他打开画面。  
他的Apollo就在荧幕中，他看上去并不像在受苦，倒更像在舞台上表演。  
这舞台，是Hermes精心搭建而成。  
当时他花了很多时间装修，设计师的陷阱，家具店的迷宫，进进出出，没完没了。当时他闲，无所事事，大把时间、大把精力、大把过剩的创造力。  
红红墙纸的暗纹、丝绒窗帘的静电、羊毛毯垫的厚度、地板灯带的色温、柚木床架的油影、小猫皮毛的纹理。  
他衡量它们之间，何时该谦逊避让、何时该撞击火花。  
他还知道，硬装的过程，全是冲击钻、灰尘、突突突突、一地飘零、通风半个月起跳。那时他只是展开自己的羽翼，悄无声息地保护这些软装的甜美花园。  
终于造梦成乡时，Hermes记得，感觉自己是一个国王，统治着亲手建造的演奏厅。里面的色色香香，都在为他无声歌唱。  
当时连Apollo都失语，半天才夸一句，你是个天才。  
——然而，它们眼下塌缩为一串无情的数字信号，隔着屏幕，触感与气息全部死亡。神使手里，只剩了一个幻影，在模糊的背景里挣扎。这没有意义，当人们将自己的才华，虚掷于建造别人的幻觉。别人一梦醒了，你还停在幻觉里。  
这里唯有一阵声音是高清的。  
当时Apollo忙得很，他一直忙得很，甩手掌柜一问三不知，只负责砸钱。唯有一次深夜，他醉醺醺给Hermes打电话说，他买了几个录音机和几个喇叭，然后颠三倒四地念了一串电话号码。“你去联系师傅，跟他约个送货时间。”——那你呢？“我明天一早的航班。”  
但，唯风雨不改，唯此志不改。  
唯有这惊心动魄的歌声，如天鹅上吊。还有人类的哀嚎，踏准了野禽濒死抽搐的节拍。它们被“几个录音机和几个喇叭”，高清压制，从隔壁传输到耳边。勾魂胜过一切劳心劳力、惨淡经营。  
Hermes苦笑，挑一瓶红酒，随随便便喝一点，假装红酒里浸了淡粉的樱花。可真，暴殄天物，对双方而言都是。又喝一点，焚琴煮鹤食不知味，渐渐地人就要迷、要独醉。而这不好。  
又挑一瓶伏特加，往杯底倒薄薄一层闻一闻。晕眩，绝对。他往里面加满温水，是早已准备好的，都不为人知。他持杯走进暗室。

Apollo艰难地睁眼看他，艰难地呼吸，艰难地把额头往手臂上蹭，蹭掉头发上的汗水，又沾上更多的汗水。  
Hermes走近细细观察他的眼睛。迷雾没有散去。  
他一手下意识稳了稳杯子，另一手去够空中的锁链，把它拉下来，将它停在胸腹之间。他只是践行，一个优秀的指挥家，不会用加班消磨乐手的灵气。  
“你今天怎么了？”Hermes听到Apollo手臂颤抖着低嘶一声，于是轻轻问。  
Apollo只是摇头。  
Hermes伸手到他身后，将震动的档位弄小一点。他知道，Apollo怕快乐甚于怕痛苦，总说这温柔的节奏，是更残酷的。Hermes不理解其中机理，他只是客观上听到于是知道。而知道不等于同意。  
“别叫得太大声，别伤到自己。”Hermes说。说之前觉得这是句废话，说之后，更觉得这是句废话。说完他又想离开。  
“等一下。”Apollo忽然道。他嗓子哑了。或者没有，只是一时间从高声部切换到中声部，认知失调。但总之，听着是哑了。  
Hermes立刻回头。  
Apollo却又沉默，每当他真想说些什么，都是同一种失语，挖好了陷阱等他跳。  
Hermes抬起杯子递到他唇边，Apollo贪婪猛喝。姿势艰难，不够契合的部分和来不及咽下的部分都淌下来，直下脖颈胸膛。喝完Hermes手一松，杯子跌在地毯上，悄无声息。  
“……我没有伤到自己。”Apollo轻轻说，一时间完全无视了身体里伤人的律动。  
“你嗓子哑了。”  
“明天就好了。”  
Hermes低头笑笑，感到酸楚。有时候人与人，虽风月同天，但鸡同鸭讲。  
“……你不明白，重要的不是嗓子。有些东西是肺活量的问题。”  
Hermes几乎要脱口而出，你为什么不干脆说，是心的问题。而别人没有心。你这个聋子。但他说不出口。这种话，神使自古便在月边听到，听着多么伤人，没有心的人才能说得出口。  
“那你的肺活量想要什么？”Hermes只是问，尽量好声好气的。  
Apollo没有回答，只是目光渐渐哀婉。不爱说话的人，最大的问题在于，他不真诚。  
“你想要我吗？”Hermes说。  
——糊涂的呀，是你的一颗心，一颗心。Apollo的“喇叭”里这么说，说到“心”，音高飙升，代价是，音量骤灭。有些人不真诚，另一些人不勇敢，所以总的来说，世界很公平。  
Apollo没有回答，他永远也不会回答。愿意回答的人，永远不会做出打上领带、拜访契约主人这种事。  
Hermes凑上去，贴得很近很近，唯独不能碰触。他突然发现，隔着空气被Apollo身上散发的热意烫到，这一瞬间，自己硬了。是被自己安静的询问唤起、被对方带喘的缄默加强、又被这一室的声音高低蹂躏。  
“你还记得吗？你有安全词。”Hermes喃喃道，忽然就能理解，“温柔”比疼痛更加疼痛，而疼痛暗示着快乐。“如果太难受了，就叫我。”

Hermes回到他的客厅。荧幕里已开始一场豪华大秀，声画俱全，他却瞪着他的冰箱。  
Apollo正辗转挣扎。手臂被绑着悬起太久，本已到了失血苍白的程度，突然放下，血液回流，没有语言能形容这种麻。他想要握一下手指缓解难受，但手指是麻木的，不受控制，忽然让人恐惧。——如果搞进了医院，会不会过于好笑了。  
但不至于，因为另一种更大的麻烦取消了这个问题。减速后的震动棒，轻柔地颤抖，好像一只清纯美丽又满眼恐惧的少女。Apollo绝望地知道，这少女是魔鬼扮的；同时他绝望地感到，自己的肠道内部的肌肉，却怜悯这少女，奋不顾身地拥抱她、轻轻吻她、轻轻拍她、安慰她安抚她、热望着拯救她。要将她从僵硬恐惧颤抖中暖过来拉出来，因为这不适合她，舒展、旋转、咏叹，才适合她，这只天鹅。Apollo的理智在尖叫，这不是天鹅不是少女，这是从冻僵里复苏的蛇。而困境在于，身体不这么想。  
他的身体只是充满怜悯，付出温柔。很快，身体的疼痛被自身的温柔治愈。作为回报——自身体的最深渊处，他感觉到一个来自他者的吻。羞怯，可爱，逐渐舒展。  
Apollo弯下腰，将额头抵到手臂上。手臂里的麻木痛楚早已消失。但他发出啜泣。

Hermes一咬牙，从吧台边的高椅上跳下，走到冰箱边，拿出了一个满满当当的冰格。重新坐上椅子时，他无法忽视，自己硬得吓人、硬得恨不得一把火烧死。但他一瞬间从红酒瓶上看到自己，衣冠楚楚、面容沉静，丝毫看不出，这是一座火山。  
于是漫长的凌迟，终于开始。

蛇渐渐露出真容。你见过蛇吗？你在动物世界节目里，仔细观察过蛇吗？它要向前，就先拱起一截身子。这稳稳地压上体内的敏感点，并稳稳地发力，再推挤一下。然后这拱起又伏下，陡然失落。而波峰已稳稳地向前移动——谁告诉你身体里就只一处敏感点？哪里来的谬见，把人类的敏感称为“点”？  
蛇的波峰涌起在何处，那里就是一片浪潮拍岸的快感。然后它稳稳地撤离，正如它稳稳地来时一样。它像历史的车轮，从不停顿回望任何肉身的哀哀挽留，它只是向前，为另一处的肉身带去浪潮，托它到高峰、又摔它入低谷。一般会把这种无情之情称为，比如，“狡计”。  
Apollo将额头抵在手臂上。Hermes好心将他的手臂放下，他知道，他领情，为了性游戏而进医院挂急症截肢，这也太好笑了。但他无法笑纳这种好意，因为无限的快感，这根本不是手臂的问题，而是腿的问题，他已无法站立。只能跪到地上，让地毯安抚膝盖，且重新拉长手臂，将脸埋进去，仿佛不看不听就能无视此起彼伏永无休止的快感。但快感依然沿着震动的频率和凶器起伏的形状，从肉体的最外端，一步一步行军到最内端，前列腺连着阴茎，为勃起添一把火，消失。提醒他一下，绑住他不让他射的领带是谁买的。也许，可能，收一份不该收的礼，偷一段不该偷的爱，天知，地知，你知——我知。这就是人要到此接受惩罚的理由。只是Apollo无理地相信，Hermes也早已把惩罚理解成一段偷来的爱。——这就是人要到此执行惩罚的理由。  
而欲火又回到最外端重燃，开始下一轮循环。  
Apollo抬起头，忽然一刻清明，莫名悟到，世界上除了他的欲望和他的困境，还有一段音乐。谦逊、温柔、遁入背景。  
“悠悠长一起，爱下去！”  
欲望这种事，和触碰融入对象无关。高潮这种事，和把体液扔给世界无关。它们都是自身的问题，是自己内在的疯狂。  
Hermes看着听着，Apollo的呻吟喘息是如何地突然失声，为间奏腾出空间、然后他的身体是如何地在音乐中抽搐。不要人工合成的替代品，如果你要的是活的、现场的音乐，那很贵。把人群聚集、将人们各自的白噪洗清调亮并协调，很珍贵。Apollo重新把脸埋回手臂中，Hermes看不到、无法确证，但他就是知道，他哭了。面对欲望和高潮和爱和疯狂，而不将它虚掷于发泄，这也很贵。受到蛇的折磨，但将蛇视为天鹅与少女，依然将它隐匿在身体之中加以保护，很珍贵。对于这种珍贵，你不想要发泄，只想哭一场。  
Hermes想起了他的冰格。冰块的边缘已微妙溶解，从塑料盒上剥离。他拿出两块，想象着，是Apollo的手指，持着这冰，将它贴上自己的勃起。  
陡然落陷，一阵风。

Hermes注意到，Apollo每一次被推上干高潮之前一刻，都会抬头，望向自己。他在隔壁看不到自己，能看到的只有隐在墙纸里的一点光。深红墙纸，本就绘了金线似的反光。他须克服近视远视的万难，才从里面辨认出唯一一片银色的反光，朦胧中尖锐，人就迷乱地怨恨。墙纸是我选的，摄影机也是我买的，Hermes心想，所以他在痴狂的边缘挣扎时，从一堵墙上看到的是我。他看到的是墙，但我认为他坚信他看到了我。他的视力有点问题，而我，我的脑子有点问题。  
于是Hermes又抓两块冰，劝自身的蛇坚持冬眠。这张唱片，他早已倒背如流。所以一旦冷静下来，他就能评判，还有几首歌；按今夜心灵的频率，还有几次肉体的涅槃。  
——可能是同一种疯狂，这种计算、梳理、冷静、疏离、抑制、没完没了。如果因为性游戏而必须去看心理医生，会不会也很好笑？

Hermes踩着落幕曲的开场，回到密室。而这种精确，感觉荒谬。只因他一眼看到，Apollo凄惨狼狈的样貌下，眼睛里的那把火，已褪去温暖橙红，变成更为高温的、危险而冰冷的深蓝。于是Hermes忽然明白一件事：他们八百年前就约定了安全词，因为“你会需要”，Apollo从未用过，Hermes只认为，是没到时候和没到程度，于是游戏层层通关不断升级。但其实，Apollo没有计算过几时需要，他根本不需要。  
是我需要。Hermes心想，而他永远不会说出这个词，来满足我的需要。不存在这个词，他甚至早就忘了这个词是什么，他可以把自身烧成蓝色，像安全词这种需要，他没有。  
音乐都因心碎而灭亡。  
唱片里的听众，报以热烈鼓掌。  
Hermes迅速向前，一把拽住Apollo的胳膊，把他从地上拉起来，关开关，解绳索，扯出来，手一松扔在地上，解领带，解手铐，转身往唱片机那里走。一气呵成，一贯的神使行事如飞步履如风。  
Apollo紧跟一步，从背后牢牢禁锢他，整个体重压上去，你得像石头一样重，才能压住一阵风。能就怪了。  
“唱片。”Hermes没有挣扎，但皱起眉。  
Apollo没有说话，只是推着他，两人一前一后推搡纠缠着，逼迫着踉跄到床边。玉山倾倒。  
Hermes在心里骂，滚，你这疯子。他是文明人，不这么说话。  
Apollo双手粗鲁地剥掉Hermes的衣服，他自己身体滚烫，而别人绸衣清凉，眼神清凉，皮肤清凉。  
“你不要我，但我要你。”他压低声说，像野兽的低吼，痛楚，危险。他暴躁地一手用力捏住Hermes胸膛的肌肉，听到一声惊呼，愈加振奋，另一手向下摸到侧腰处拉起内裤，用力撕扯皮筋。竟扯不断。他跪起身膝行着后退两步，俯下腰，脸整个贴上去，张口咬住，猛一用力，咬破了。  
纯白，棉麻，细软，温柔。  
左耳内部尖锐地痛一下。很多年后直到情感濒临破裂，他才想起，这阵痛，于初相遇时就闪现过一次。间中重复过无数次，每次都啸叫如钹。他在独自合唱了一场音乐会后，认定有一条冰肌玉骨的黑蛇，用它的冰冷咬他的七寸焰心，于是他复仇。这阵痛令他睁一下眼睛看清现实。没有蛇，他报复的是一只天鹅。它纯白，棉麻，细软，温柔。但那是另一个故事了，那是很多年后了。且这种幻视也同样并非“现实”。而当下这一刻，这阵痛只是逼他，双手一齐用力，沿Hermes裤腰上的裂口撕扯。  
Hermes没有反应，也没有勃起，Apollo双手从胯部两侧开始向上揉捏，同时目光在上面移动，像在用喷枪炙一片鳕鱼，纵是如此，这具身体也没有任何起伏。最后Apollo看进Hermes的眼睛，在那双清澈如冰刀般锐利的双目之中，空空如也。他自己不在里面。  
这最为致命，Apollo闭上眼。他从Hermes肩上撤回了手，改为握住他的膝盖，向上一提，架到自己肩上。  
有一些游丝般的气息声，激起一些关于睁开眼睛的冲动。——但他是太阳神，他从不屈服于任何冲动。  
于是他闭紧眼睛，将坚硬如铁的性器顶进身下的身体。体内微温，相对于灼热，“微”是如此的冰冷。Apollo毫不犹豫后撤，在拔出来的边缘恶意停留。他睁开眼，用蓝色火焰的冰冷观察Hermes，直到看到他目光里几乎褪尽了恐惧、坠入了放松与信任，才又毫无顾忌闯入。这个世界很公平，有些人太冷淡，另一些人就太激情；有些人的身体竟在此刻毫无动静，另一些人就在脑子里穿上了红舞鞋。  
“唔……”Hermes闷哼一声，立刻轻咬下唇停住。  
Apollo冷冷一笑，在Hermes体内恶意停留，四下寻索。好运来得很快，他找到了一处脆弱的匙孔。你最怕失控，那就在失控中见我真容。你最怕照面真相，那就在凝视真相中失控。  
Hermes被撞上了命门，完全失控地喊出来。这种快感甚至没有逻辑。只是静电奔流、全身抽搐，甚至来不及感受它，更不及整理它。这是快乐还是疼痛还是命运还是青春，他也无法辨认；耳朵里听到自己发出全然陌生的叫喊，想要停止，也无从停止。只是迟钝地感到，Apollo撤离了，然后他又进军了，然后致命快感又起，然后重复这个过程。没有实感。  
从无一百分之一百的实感，只有大概，百分之三十一，与世界隔一层纱。Apollo懂他，作为对理解的致敬，Apollo准确撞上前列腺，一把抓起这层纱，往九霄云外一扔。  
一百分之零的实感。  
“……我爱你，我恨你。”Hermes听到自己说。  
“安全词。”然后Hermes听到Apollo说。对，是的，安全词，扔了两次硬币都扔出“我恨你”的那一面，Apollo大手一挥，不扔了，两个一起说，又爱又恨才是人生。Hermes冷不丁插一句，顺序对了安全入港，顺序错了呢。当时Apollo瞪他一眼，“没有顺序，再问自杀。”Hermes心想，他没有忘词，他是假装忘词。  
当时他们很年轻，对命运报以，搂在一起、笑成一团。  
Apollo就着插入的姿势逐步伏身，Hermes的腿还在挂在他肩上，于是随意地就将这身体折叠，直到他的腿，重合他自己的肩。直到一个的胸膛，重合另一个的胸膛。直到一支欲望之箭，重合一片情感之海。直到我爱你，重合我恨你。都无视安全词了，爱没有不被恨的理由。

“……你为什么这么冰？”  
Apollo突然问。

在那双清澈如冰刀般锐利的双目之中，空空如也。也正因空，什么都在里面。  
“为了等你发完疯，我等了一个半小时。”  
Apollo皱起眉。他懂了。——事后一杯酒送人入梦及入幻，冰块用完了，还怎么喝。  
于是Apollo一手撑稳身子，另一手轻轻覆到了Hermes的眼睛上。肌肤微凉，肌肤微温。爱如烈火，恨如清泉。  
“闭上眼，闭上嘴。”他喃喃说。然后以轻柔的节奏律动，宛如一首歌一个故事结束之后，纯粹是出于多余的多情，encore。悲哀的，怜悯的。  
和情人轻轻哼句歌，悠悠然倚窗观星座。

天亮后他不披绸缎，他穿棉衫。掩盖关于体温的悖论。  
天亮后他不打领带，他戴软帽。掩盖关于头脑的悖论。  
他们共同开始了一场关于掩盖的悖论：离开密室前往广场，到处兜售，一加一，就像面条加云吞，双倍美味，双倍快乐。还不加价，欢歌笑语，渗入千家万户。老友如通宵超市，地久天长，长命百岁。  
千家万户，若睁眼看开口说，那万家灯火，处处也都掩盖了关于幻觉与箴言与幸福生活的悖论。

end


End file.
